You Bastard, I Love You!
by Ino Fujiwara
Summary: Hana Fujiwara is new in Ikebukuro. She has an alarming past and wishes to kill herself. But who decides to save her? The famous manipulative information broker, with ulterior motive, of course.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

I looked out of my windows at the bleak and starless night sky. There was no reason for me to continue living anymore, was there? I placed my palm against the cool glass and glanced down at the 20 feet below me. Without thinking, I pushed open the glass and stepped out, placing my feet along the windowsill, then hung them as I sat along the edge.

"Maybe I should just jump," I muttered to myself. But was this really my best option?

"Well now, that might cause some damage from this height, don't you think?"

I whipped my head around to see who had broken in through my locked front door. To my surprise, a young man in his early 20's stood in my doorway with a pocket knife clutched in his hand. I said nothing, but turned to face him. As I shifted my body in his direction, my leg slipped off the sill.

_I'm falling!_ I screamed as loud as I could, but still, I heard nothing. Even now, I wonder if it was only audible within my own head; I shut my eyes to keep from panicking.

In a second, I no longer felt the wind rushing my face and I opened my eyes. Gripping my wrist was the same boy I had just seen, with the same chilling smirk across his lips. Shock overtook me as my breathing hitched and my heart raced.

"What did I just say? Geez you don't listen," he pulled me up and into the apartment room to safety before closing the open window. "Humans are so interesting, aren't they?"

I parted my lips to speak, but no words were able to escape. Instead, I could only sit on the white leather couch and put my head between my knees. The man joined and sat across from me.

"I received a call from a friend of yours, who wanted to be kept anonymous so don't ask. She said you might be facing trouble due to a recent..." his face seemed to light up at the next word.

_**"Accident?"**_

With a sudden intake of breath, I had to steady the oncoming dizziness before it worsened. I kept my mouth shut tight and steered my gaze away from his. This was not the subject I had intended to discuss anytime soon.

"I take it I'm right then," he laughed, "That's good, I hate being wrong! Almost as much as I hate Shizu-chan...almost". He leaned back against the cool leather and began to speak again. "Come on, what's your name?"

I picked my head up and looked directly at him. "Before I answer any of your questions, you'd better answer some of mine!" I glared. What right does this stranger have to break in and then ask the questions?

"Whoa a bit feisty there. Alright, fine," he chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

_This idiotic bastard! He's just humoring me!_

"Who are you? And how did you get in?"

"Who, me?" he asked jokingly with an innocent look on his smug face.

_Yes you, who else, idiot?!_

"My name is Izaya Orihara. I'm an information broker. I know pretty much everything about everyone, including you, Hana Fujiwara." With a look mixed with surprise and concern, I waited for him to continue. "As for how I got in," he pulled out a small knife from the pocket of his black jacket, "Well surely you aren't **that** stupid, right?"

I tried to keep my composure, but this man was pissing me off. "Well alright then Izaya, now I know who to address the restraining order to. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to be alone right now." I stood up and walked toward the door, showing him out. He stood as well, but did not follow me to the door.

"It sucks when we don't get what we want," he shrugged and put the knife back into his pocket. "I'll leave now, but I'm afraid you'll have to see me more often than either of us would like. I mean, I guess you're cute and all, but I really can't see who would want to waste their time near someone as internally rotten as you." He smirked again and left the room with a slight wave. "See ya later..._Hana-chan_."

Right after he left my sight around the corner, I slammed the door shut with all my strength. "Damn him!" I yelled and punched the couch pillow. Less than a minute later, my cell phone beeped on the side table. Trying to calm myself, I picked it up to unlock it. When I opened the incoming message, I gripped the phone and threw it against the couch.

Don't wake up the neighbors with your tantrum.

-Izaya


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Suggestion

"Good morning, Hana-chan!"

SLAM

Why is he here so early?! I looked at my digital clock which read 7:00 A.M.

"Damn... Right on the hour?!"

I opened the door once again to see the familiar smirk of the idiot who lived three apartments down the hall.

"Now that's not nice, Hana-chan. I'd think you'd be used to me by now," he put his hand over the spot where his heart would be if he had one. "You know how much that hurts, don't you?"

Considering his mocking laughter at the end of that sentence, not a lot.

"Not that I don't love the excessive insults and your condescending nature, I don't see why you feel the need to visit every day; I'm fine. My life is going on just fine without your help." I leaned against the doorframe, blocking his path.

"I don't think you know how many times I've heard some person say that, and then guess what?" he pushed his way in and spun in a circle as he walked. "They all end up dead because they couldn't handle the pressure!" He looked over at me, "Whether I care about you or not, something keeps me from allowing the same from happening to you."

"Aw, now don't I feel special..." I placed my hand over my heart, in a similar fashion as he did before. "Look, it's been a week. You don't need to keep coming over here to check up on me," I shifted my weight to my left hip, supported by my hand.

Suddenly Izaya stopped in his tracks and began to laugh. "That's a great idea!"

Confused, I was taken aback by his unexpected reaction. "What do you mean? I didn't suggest anything..."

He glanced at me and smiled a bright, mock smile that proved I wouldn't like what he had to say. "I don't have to come here to check on you! I can just stay here and monitor you much more easily!"

Even with a cheery tone in his voice, the statement didn't process any easier. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to find the words to respond.

"See? You're speechless! I knew you'd agree!" with a change in tone, he asks, "Am I right?" as if expecting me to meltdown.

"Why?"

"Hm? What do you mean 'Why'?"

"Why do you even need to monitor me? Are you trying to torture me? You idiot! Who'd want you around?!" In a rush to find an insult, I added, "You may be attractive, but your overbearing personality cancels that out!"

Silence fell. Then awkwardness. Had I said something wrong? I was just mimicking his insult from our first meeting.

"Attractive?" he repeated, and he seemed to be genuinely curious. He walked over to me and patted my head like he would a child. "Hana-chan, do you have a crush? Little tsundere, how cute," following this was a smile. It was barely any better than his usual smirks. "Unfortunately, I'm just too old for you," he laughed. "Now listen to me like the good little girl I know you are." His grin grew even larger, if that was possible, as he took in my shocked face. "I'll move in right away, just for you! Now you don't have to worry about your pathetic life being too lonely!"

I stood there silently in shock, unable to utter a word.

Did he really just say that to me?! I knew he was a pushy jerk but this is taking it too far!

"See? So obedient" He patted my head once more as I stood in front of him, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. I felt my face grow red and my hands begin to shake with anger as I finally came back to my senses.

"Dammit, Izaya! I hate you."

Again, a beep came from my phone in my jeans pocket. I took it out and read the text over the locked screen.

I know.

-Izaya


	3. Chapter 3: Roomates

"Hey! Get out of my room!"

He had definitely made himself at home. I glared as he took a place on my bed with a book in his hands. Looking up, he smiled another fake smile.

"Hello Hana-chan! What's up?"

"You know what's up, you bastard! You can't just come in here whenever you want! It's my room! Go to your own room!" This guy...was seriously pissing me off. And he had only been staying with me for a day and a half!

He put down his book and stretched out his legs.

He's so...what's the word? Skinny? No, slender...Wait, what? What am I thinking?!

I dismissed the thought and went back to the original topic at hand. "Izaya, get up. I don't care if you are older than me. Get out."

He sat up and crossed his legs. "You're just bitter. I think you need to calm down a little." He laid back down and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, his seemingly constant smirk, however, was firmly in place. "Feel free to come back when your opinion matters."

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I've only known him a week and I already want to kill him! Maybe this is what that guy he's always mentioning feels. What was his name? Shizu-chan, I think.

I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to make myself a small meal. I figured some food would calm me. After a few minutes of cooking, Izaya wandered into the kitchen area.

Great. Just what I need.

"What are you making, Hana-chan?" he asked.

"Nothing special. Just some eggs for an egg sandwich or something," I responded.

He took a few steps closer. "Smells good. You know, you just might be a decent cook."

What?! A compliment? From the douchebag puppet master himself?

"Uh, I really don't know how to cook a lot of things. Only simple stuff like this," my cheeks lightly flushed with contentedness from the compliment.

Izaya leaned against the counter; I could feel his intense eyes on me as I turned up the heat of the stove. "You might have potential if you practice. You could be as good a cook as Namie."

The compliment immediately was thrown out the window at that. "Namie? Who's she? Your girlfriend or something?" I figured with how often he teased me, I couldn't let him live this one down.

"Girlfriend? Ha, no way," he displayed an "I-couldn't-give-a-damn-about-her" face. "She used to work for me at my office. Cooked, cleaned, things like that."

I finished my eggs and turned off the stove before putting them onto a slice of toasted bread with cheese.

It's weird. Izaya is being surprisingly tolerant...Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

"Make me some?"

If looks could kill, he would've been laying in a puddle of his own blood. Just when I thought he was being decent for once.

"Make your own damn food!" I threw the spatula at him and stormed out with my plate.

Then something caught my attention. The sound of the sparks and lighting of the stove fire. I turned back and saw Izaya searching through cabinets and trying to find the right ingredients.

I sighed, "Right...I haven't shown you where everything is yet." I put my plate onto the table near the couch and walked back into the hot kitchen. Pointing to one cabinet after another and explaining their contents was tiresome.

He leaned over in front of me to pick something up from the cabinet on the right of me. Only problem, he was on the left. I didn't bother stopping him, as it would only take a few seconds. But he continued to lean over me for longer than it should've taken. My face started to warm up.

This guy! He's dragging this out to mess with me! And I really thought he was actually a nice person. So much for that idea...But...he really is slender, and his black hair looks soft.

"Hana-chan?"

With a jolt, I stepped back as if to step away from those thoughts. "Ah! Yes?"

He stood over the stove and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Are you okay?" he again graced me with that stupid smirk I was already tired of seeing, "Your face is a bit red. You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

He really is a jerk.

"Of course not."

He shrugged then went back to making his meal without saying another word. I decided to eat over the counter instead of going into the living room.

"So what's your deal?" I asked casually. I didn't think I could put up with him and his attitude for long.

He chuckled in response, but didn't look at me. "I could ask you the same thing. I didn't try to kill myself, did I?"

"I didn't try to kill myself!" I defended, "I fell!" The man only raised an eyebrow as he glanced back over his shoulder. Finishing my sandwich, I rinsed the plate in the sink. "You know what? I don't even want to talk to you." Before allowing him to rebuttal, I rushed out of the kitchen into my bedroom, and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

After what seemed to be an hour of lying on my bed, lost in thought, I heard the doorknob jiggling, then clanking. I sat up and watched as the door slowly swung open to reveal Izaya, trusted pocket knife in his fist, and the aroma of cooked eggs filled the room. I chose not to comment and put my head under my pillow, hoping he'd get the hint and go away. But of course, he did not.

"Hey, you never told me why you're here in the first place," I said slightly muffled under my pillow.

"Hm? I figured that would be obvious." He stepped into the room and sat near my feet on the far edge of the bed. "C'mon Hana-chan. Don't be stupid. I'm an information broker, remember? I know things. Including what happened to you." He paused before continuing. "Trust me, it's the last thing I want to be doing with my time," he sighed, "but it's got to be done sometime."

_Last thing he wants to be doing... He's treating me like a child he's been forced to babysit._

"Don't treat me like a child. Same with this 'Hana-chan' thing. Even if you are 6 years older, I'm not a child," I snapped back. I lifted the checkered pillow off of my head and smoothed my hair.

"Aw, but it's so much fun! But like I said before, I don't see why anyone would willingly spend time with you. You know, I -"

Cutting him off, I raised my voice, "Shut up!" Now I was genuinely angry, and I was having trouble hiding it. Soon, everything just came out in a flash. "I could say the same about you! You're manipulative and maniacal, you take what you want without asking, you barge into my room all the time, and so much more! You have no idea how much you piss me off...Izaya!"

He said nothing, but instead chuckled and gave a light sigh. "Yeah I get that reaction a lot. I'm used to it at this point," he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, "Honestly, I'm actually pretty amused by it." He said this with a grin that sent chills down my spine.

_I can never take this guy seriously. I wonder what goes through that twisted head of his? _

With a tired yawn, I fell back onto my soft comforter. Noticing Izaya still unmoved, I figured I should say something. "I'm pretty tired. You should go. Wouldn't want you getting any ideas, you pervert." I laughed lightly at my own joke, but the thought seemed to linger a little while.

"Right, as if someone would want to do anything to you," he retorted as he pushed himself up. "Oh, by the way..."

Opening one eye, I glanced in his direction. "Hm?"

"Isn't it about time you told me?"

"Told you what?"

_What are you getting at? Just spit it out!_

_"The accident."_


End file.
